Due to increasing uses for broadband communications, it is becoming more important to be able to provide high-speed, low-cost communication services to mobile subscribers. One potential use for mobile broadband communication services includes emergency services communications used by police, fire department and other emergency personnel, for example, to transmit streaming video from a moving police car or to transmit electronic maps to first-responders in an emergency. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide high bandwidth wireless communications to mobile subscribers. Issues with geographic coverage, FCC spectrum allocation, throughput and other various issues drive the cost of current solutions to an unacceptable level.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.